This invention relates to table saws and, more particularly, to multipurpose table saws capable of performing multiple woodworking functions.
Multipurpose table saws of this type typically include a single motor-transmission unit which is used to drive multiple interchangeable tools. The motor-transmission unit, however, tends to be complex and hence costly because it must be capable of driving the tools at various speeds, depending upon the woodworking function to be performed by the tool used. Another drawback of these and other types of table saws is that it is necessary to move and install the rip fence when converting the saw from one woodworking function to another, or when alternating between rip and cross cuts. This not only is inconvenient for the operator, but also requires repeated measurement in order to ensure proper positioning of the rip fence or fences with respect to the rotary cutting blade.